Something Called Revenge
by LightSister
Summary: Is He Real? Is Just My Mind? Carly found someone called Freddie who is it? Better than summary
1. Prologue

Prologue

Carly's Point of View

L.A./U.S.A. – The Waterfall

"I warned you Carly," Freddie reminded me. He lurched forward. I found him standing before me. He grabbed my arms before I could run. I squirmed in his grasp.

He moved closer and whispered, "I love you," then leaned to kiss me a hot electric kiss.


	2. Chapter 1Los Angeles

Chapter 1 – Los Angeles

Carly's Point of View

Los Angeles, U.S.A. – The Beach

I breathed in the cool sea breeze once again. The air enriched me and there was nothing better than that. I closed my eyes and listened to the bird's cries and the waves crashing onto the rocks. I felt the cool air blowing and the warm sand buried onto my feet. I felt the sun's warmth reach my skin that shielded the cold wind from reaching my nerves.

It was a June's evening and the sun was setting. The days were getting hotter and humidor. The beach was getting fuller with people every day and visitors came to Los Angeles to enjoy the beach and the sun.

We were going away though. Spencer had allowed me to go camping with Marissa Benson and her family. We were going to spend the summer vacation in Nevada. The place was great for camp, since it rained so much and forests surrounded the city. My dad, Jared is at Nevada he lives alone in my childhood house and works as a Police Officer. Mom had died when I was around five. Now that I grew older, Spencer, my brother, sends me to visit Dad every break I have. I liked seeing Jared often, but I really didn't like Nevada. I hate places so dull and rainy. I prefer sunny places—at least not so rainy.

As a seventeen year old girl, Spencer allowed me to go camping in Nevada. Marissa was a friend of Jared back in Nevada but she moved into L.A. a few years ago. Jared(Dad) had been friends with her since he moved in with his children and husband, John Durkist, Marissa Benson, was a friendly woman with wonderful children. Ben was the biggest followed by Mark. Sadly, Marissa had lost one child. He was between Ben and Mark. They had named him Freddie, but unfortunately he died during his first two weeks of birth. He had a hole in his heart that caused him to pass away. When I met Marissa the first time with Jared, she told me about Freddie, which made me feel guilty, for some reason.

Right now, I was enjoying my last days at the beach. I had come from sunrise and will be staying until sundown. I had one more week before my flight. Tomorrow, I had to go to a girls-night-out. I had a date at the end-of-the-year Antonia High School ball. So, after my boyfriend forced me on going, I—no, they, had planned a night-out for us. I hated dancing but my boyfriend Griffin insisted. Marissa's children were coming too. Ben was going with his date Rosie, Mark with Kelly, Jess and Charlie, Destiny and Eric, and Lauren with Tyler. Everyone liked the idea of dancing but not me. Everybody always told me to be more enthusiasm. I would just roll my eyes and continue what I am doing.

"Carly!" I heard Griffin's attractive voice.

I turned around and smiled at him. Griffin was really nice. We did argue sometimes, about silly things, but we would come back to earth in a few minutes.

"Hey," I rapped my arms around my chest and saluted.

Griffin hugged me and replied, "Hey."

"What brought you up?" I asked.

"Me of course! I wanted to check on you, see how you're doing. You've been here all day. I was wondering if you wanted to come over at my house," he winked.

"Sure. Did you tell Spencer?" I asked.

"A few hours ago," he replied glancing at the sky.

"Okay," I murmured.

"Should we go now?"

"Sure. It's getting colder. I brought the motorcycle," Griffin held my hand.

"Motorcycle," I echoed. Griffin loved to use the motorcycle more than walking, subways and cars. I was fine with anything. He had commented on that before. He said I was like water. I would just go with the flow and take the form of the place I am in. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Good evening Billy," I greeted when I entered Griffin's house. Billy was Jacob's grandfather. His father died before he was born, so he lives with Billy. Billy was off to one of his meetings in Nevada. He has been my father's friend from long time ago and he also moved to L.A. later on the years.

"Good evening Carly. Off to see your father," he replied back in his deep low voice.

"I know," I replied as I took my shoes off.

"Well, see you in September dear. Griffin, take care of her," Billy reminded Griffin as usual.

"I will, father," Griffin assured. Griffin told me that it was hard to call him grandfather, so he shorted it to father. He also told me that Billy is his father since he had cared for him all along.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Billy smirked and closed the door.

I looked at Griffin and I could see his face burning hot with embarrassment. Billy liked to make silly jokes.

"I know he meant it as a joke. No need to turn red," I giggled.

"Yeah," he replied as he raised his eyebrows up.

We went up the curved stairs that were fruitwood brown and to Griffie's room. His room was clean, for any guy I have seen. His bed was on the left side of the room, under the window and it was made up. Then he had a desk on the right side, with a brand-new laptop and a desk lamp on the side. He had his homework under the lamp and his calendar on the wall, behind the lamp. Beside his bed there was a lamp-stand where he had another lamp and a book. Currently, he was reading Vampire Dairies series. He liked action and horror so the book was appealing to him. In his room was a washroom, on the wall beside the bed. It was a mini-washroom. And right in front of the washroom on the other side was a book-shelf full of books, magazines and CD's. On top of the bookshelf were his childhood pictures and small logo toys. Also he had a small CD player for his music. I liked Griffin's room. It was comforting enough. The walls painted in ocean blue and snow white made the room perfect. His décor was white, with some blue, the same shade as the walls.

"So, what would you like to do?" he asked me as usual he was a romantic guy.

"Do you have a movie? Like a horror one maybe?" I asked. I knew he liked horror, and I didn't mind watching it.

"Sure. Let's see…" he trailed.

"The Child Eyes?" he asked. I made a face.

"Hatchet II?" he suggested.

"Nah-ah," I shook my head.

"Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Hmmm. Maybe. I think there are better movies out there," I commented.

Griffin turned again and searched his DVD's.

"Piranha 3D, I have the glasses?"

I hesitated and finally answer, "It's on the list with Elm Street."

He groaned. I took a long time to decide anything. I think that's another bad point about me.

"Puppet Master Axis of Evil, Jennifer's Body, Final Destination, or The Grudge?" he listed.

"No, maybe, no and no," I said.

"You know you just said maybe for Jennifer's Body? I thought you said it was disgusting," he alerted.

"It was disgusting. Besides I already watched the others," I replied.

"Well, you have this list to choose from: Elm Street, Piranha 3D or Jennifer's Body?"

"Hmmm…" I thought. "You pick," I finally replied.

Griffin stared at me in disbelieve.

"Well why didn't you let me from the beginning!" he exclaimed.

I smiled sweetly.

"Okay…Piranha 3D?" he suggested.

"Sure," I nodded.

He got the movie and headed to get the glasses. I waited patiently. When my baby was back, he started the movie and we snuggled in the bed to watch the movie.

The movie was over, and I felt like millions of Piranha's were biting me. The effect of horror movies stayed on me for the next hour I have watched the movie. Then, it would ware off and I would be back to normal.

"Scared?" he asked me once he took of his glasses.

I nodded. He chuckled.

"Would you like to stay for the night or leave home?" he asked.

"I'll stay," I murmured.

"Okay. I will go drop the glasses off. On the way, I'll get some snacks," he informed me.

"Alright," I replied.

Griffie's soft lips pressed my forehead and then he left off to the living room. I sank in the bed and closed my eyes. The lights suddenly closed and I knew so since he has opened them before he left. I opened my eyes, thinking that my babe would be there playing a prank on me, but the door was closed and there was no sign of anyone around. I felt the cool air drift into the room, and I knew then, that someone or something had entered the room. But who would come inside, while I am right here and could hear them. An animal wouldn't close the door, would it?

"Who's there?" I whispered.

The wind was the only reply. I got up and closed the window, since it was cold this night. Then, I lowered to click on the lamp beside the bed. But there was no light coming. I kept clicking, but the lights didn't come on. Maybe it needs to be changed, I thought. I drifted to the lamp on the desk, finding it also not working. Suspicious, I thought. I turned around and searched for the room's main light. When I clicked on the ON switch, the lights didn't flicker. It couldn't be possible that the main light in the room got burned just now. I turned to the door, trying to yank it open. The door didn't budge. I kept yanking the door but it would just rumble. There wasn't any light outside either, meaning Griffin has closed the light. Or was it not Griffin?

"Carly," a raspy voice called out to me.

My eyes bulged and I turned around. There, in front of me, stood a dark figure. The figure moved closer, and I could see his face, a bit clearer. It was covered in red and there were drops of red dripping all over the floor. He had a frown on his face and he seemed so sad…so lonely.

"Come with me…" he called in his husky voice. Then, he stretched out his hand for me to take. And I gasped in horror, as I saw the flesh under his skin. He had no skin on his hand. I could only see flesh and parts of his bones. His hands dripped blood. He was wearing jeans, a blank white sleeveless shirt with a navy blue half sleeve sweater. His shoes were dirty with mud all over and some dried blood. His hair was a golden yellow color, but covered with red too. I could feel that he had a handsome face under the cover of blood. There was a rotten smell in the room, which I inferred came from him.

"Come with me…" he chanted in his scratched voice.

"No…n..." I chocked and backed away, bumping into the door.

"Carly, come with me," he instructed once more, before his hands reached out for me.


	3. Chapter 2 Night Out

Chapter 2 – Night-Out

Carly's Point of View

L.A., U.S.A. – Griffin's House

The lights flashed on and two hands grabbed me.

"NO!" I screamed.

Griffin laughed and I turned to see him, not the dark figure.

"What's your problem Carls?" he asked, still laughing.

"Uh…." I flushed red.

"I think this is the last time we should watch a horror movie," he joked.

Great. Now my love will make fun of me until the last day in my life.

"I…thought I saw someone…so…" I trailed trying to find the right words.

"Someone?" he asked as he sat down on his bed to open a Lays bag.

I sat beside him. "Yeah, someone. You left the lights on and while I was relaxing, someone shut the lights off. When I went to open the lights, the two lamps didn't work and neither did the main one. And then… uh, someone called my name and I…saw a guy and he was…then you came..." I tried explaining.

"Wait—what? You said I left the light on?" he asked.

I nodded. "But I didn't," Griffin replied seriously. I expected him to start laughing, but he didn't.

I raised an eyebrow, "you didn't?"

"No," he shook his head. "I think you were just imagining."

"I wasn't!" I assured him.

"Carly you were. How would anyone come in while I was downstairs and you were right here? You would hear them," he put his arms on my shoulder.

"Well, I thought about that too," I mumbled.

"I think you need to calm down Cary," Griffin held my hands.

"But I am not crazy! You've got to believe me baby!" I cried.

"Well…your story is a bit too fictional," he replied as he laid a tiny chip in his mouth.

I got up and headed downstairs, stomping all the way.

"Carls!" Griffin called after me. I ignored him. I couldn't believe that my boyfriend didn't believe me. I knew I wasn't crazy! And I knew that what I saw was real. I am going to prove it! But how? Who would believe such a story? I just kept running to the door. I got my shoes and wore them. Then I reached for the handle when Griff came and grabbed me from my waist.

"Don't go," he pleaded.

"Sorry. I am leaving. You wouldn't want to stay with a mad person," I pulled his arms from my waist and yanked the door open. Then I banged it shut in his face.

I woke in the morning by the sound of my neighbor's lawnmower. It was a soothing noise, but also disturbing sometimes. I checked my phone calls, messages and my mail. I had received five missed phone calls from Griffin, three cell-phone messages and ten mails on Hotmail. I had to call him back or text him. Last night wasn't an official break-up; it was just one of those mini-fights. I washed my face and grabbed some break-fast then I headed to my room, where I turned on my laptop and clicked on the new button.

Dear Griffin,

I wrote,

Sorry about last night. I think you were right about my vision. I am really sorry too. I will meet you in Central Park, for shopping. See you then.

Love,

Carly

I clicked Send and then signed out. Once the MSN page came to view, I closed the laptops screen and grabbed my book, Twilight. Then, I sank into my bed to read.

"I love your outfit Carly!" Jess commented.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We were in Central Park, waiting for everyone to join the search. Until now, Jess, Charlie, Mark, Kelly, Ben, Rosie, Destiny, me and Jacob were present. Lauren and Tyler were late.

I was wearing a short red and white striped dress. There was a red belt, right under my chest. Then, I wore white flats with a red handbag. My hair was open, and brought over my shoulders. I had a red ribbon tied and a white bracelet on.

"Where are we gonna go first?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. You guys dragged me here," I said.

Jess glared at me, and thank goodness, Lauren and Tyler came.

"Hey!" Tyler saluted.

I waved in replay.

"Oh hey you guys. It's good you came. We were just thinking where to go first. Right Carly?" Jess sneered at the end.

I nodded and made a halo around my head.

"I know a fabulous store!" Kelly volunteered, as she looked up from her cell-phone. "Let's go to The Luxe. I know how to get there," she added.

Jess nodded, "Let's go!"

"How does it look?" Jess asked for the hundredth time.

"Too naked," I replied.

"Grrr!" Jess exploded. She couldn't find the perfect dress for her. She had just shown me a blueberry blue short dress. It was strapless from the top with some glitter. Bellow her chest, there was a flower belt. She wore four inch high-heels with them, and, I would tell you—she looked disgusting. If she sat down, or bent down, you would see her underwear. We weren't going to film a porn movie, for god's sakes!

Just then, Destiny burst out. Her dress was perfect. It was long and simple. The top had a V stripe, and then the cloth was straight to the foot. It was peacock blue.

"Destiny you like beautiful," I exaggerated.

"Thanks," she blushed.

I smiled. She was pretty. With brown hair and the calm face, and those glasses, she was fabulous. I mean she isn't that plain. Not like me. Nah-ah.

"Oh!" Lauren cried.

Lauren was wearing a strapless top with a side-cut skirt. It was the same color as Angela's dress. It seemed that the dresses were from a set of prom clothes.

"You look awesome!" I cried. They looked like twins in those matching colors. After all they are best friends.

"I love it! We can go as twins!" Lauren suggested. Destiny nodded quickly. She seemed excited.

"Oh wow," I muttered at the sight of Jess. She wasn't wearing a porn dress or another stupid one. She wore a perfect dress. It was, as I inferred from the same set as Destiny's and Lauren's. She wore a till-the-knees dress. It had a V opening with two thick straps. With Jessica's perfect figure, the dress suited her.

"Jess, this is the prefect dress," I admitted.

"Thanks. Oh my gosh! You guys are wearing the same color as mine," she realized.

"Yup. Lauren and I were thinking about going as twins. Maybe, if you want Jess you can be our twin too," Destiny explained.

"Of course ill be your twins!" Jess chirped.

"You mean triplets," I corrected.

The three of them turned around and faced me.

"Did I say something?" I questioned.

"Its time for you to find a dress. Griffin wouldn't want his date to be wearing a sweater and jeans," Lauren snarled.

I sighed, "Fine!" then got up to start the mission.

I searched for hours. At least it seemed so. I tried a million, but because of my figure, which is not so figure-like, I couldn't find a dress that would be perfect for me.

I was now wearing a long pink dress. It was strapless and really tight around the waist and stomach. It made me feel like I am from the medieval times. Their clothes were tight around these spots. The dress was fluffy at the bottom.

"Ugh," I exclaimed. It was frustrating. I hated changing every minute. I mean, I wear the dress, no it isn't perfect, and then take it off, try another one on! It's a boring cycle.

Just then, Griffie and the guys came into the shop. Seemed like they had finished shopping. Their shopping was easy. Which tuxedo color, which tie color and which shoe color? That's all! But girls, they had to find a dress, the accessories, shoes, make-up, and perfume.

"Hey girls!" the guys shouted.

"Hey," I said lamely.

"What's wrong Carly?" Griffin asked.

"She can't find her perfect dress," Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Because there is no perfect dress for me!" I scoffed.

"You aren't trying!" Jess replied in a mutter.

"Right," I agreed sarcastically.

"Well, I will help," Griffin shrugged.

"I know what would make you perfect for me," he winked.

I blushed. "Thanks," I murmured.

"Carls, it's PERFECT!" Destiny cried.

"Thanks," I smoothed down the long dress.

I had found a pale green gown. It was long till the ground. Simple as well, it went along with me. It had two thin straps and a V-neck opening. It was tight on the chest, and then came down to make it fluffy. I wore a three inch high-heel, which was apple green too.

"How much is it?" Lauren asked.

"Two-hundred, and fifty," I read.

"Not bad. We're taking ours as a set, which makes it three-hundred and fifty," Lauren replied.

"Did Rosie and Kelly come yet?" I asked.

"No," Jess responded.

Kelly and Rosie had gone to a different section in the store. It was the newest section. They wanted to buy something expensive. We had gone to Last Year section. It was cheaper.

"Hmmm. Maybe we should go check over them. It would be faster," Destiny recommended.

"Sure," I agreed. "But let me get out of this dress first," I groaned as I tried to take off the top.

"We'll wait," they replied.

"Kelly, just pick!" I cried. She was taking a lot of time to decide if she would get the blue or black. I thought the blue would go with her hair better. The black would make her too dull.

"I'll ask, Mark" she decided finally. "Which one?" she asked him.

"Blue! I've already said that a million times!" he replied in a whiny voice, which sounded like spare-me-god!

She sighed, and then went to drop off the black dress.

"Okay, so were done?" I asked.

"Yes. Now we have to pay, then we can head off for lunch," Lauren replied.

"Lunch! Sounds good," I rubbed my tummy.

Griffin laughed and then we headed off to the cashier.

"Thanks for the ride," I thanked Griff.

"No problem," he replied as he took off his helmet.

I took off the helmet and handed it to him. Griffin took it and placed it in the basket. Then he took his helmet and placed it on his seat.

"Good night," I smiled.

"Good night" he repeated then leaned in for a soft good night kiss.

I stood on my tiptoes to reach his height, and then received my kiss. I liked when he kissed me, but I never wanted to admit it to anyone else. The kiss was soft and gentle, what anyone would want as a good night kiss. After a couple of seconds, the kiss was over, and I was back on my feet. I sighed.

"See you tomorrow," he lifted my chin up so he could read my face. Spencer told me I was an open book. You can read my face easily.

"Yeah," I replied, and then hugged him before turning around and running to the front footsteps.

I was in a room—a dark one. The room was empty. It smelled like rotten apples. I heard a dry raspy voice calling my name. Over, and over.

"Carly"

I turned around, finding a dark shadow moving closer…closer. The dark shadow became visible, and I saw the person I feared most. The boy, with blood all over and rotten smell. He wasn't covered in blood though. I could see his face this time and just as I have inferred, he had a beautiful face. His golden yellow hair sparkled like a thousand of tiny diamonds. He had no flesh shown at all. And he didn't smell either, in fact there was a sweet scent in the room. He was wearing the same clothes again.

"Carly," he reached his hand out for me. This time, they were normal, but I feared holding them.

"No. Please," I whispered as I hugged myself.

"Come with me. I need you. You have to come with me," he repeated in his husky voice.

"No!" I cried.

"Take my hand Carlotta. You're going to regret it. You have to come or you will regret it!" he warned.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I need you. Please. I have waited so long. I have waited seventeen years for this moment. You have to come Carly!" he begged.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" I screamed.

"Please!" he pleaded once more.

I shook my head. His hands dropped down and he became still. The room was quiet once more and I could only see his frozen body.

"I warned you ," he frowned. "You're going to regret it," then he smiled- an evil smile.

I gulped. What did he mean by regretting this?

"NO!" I screamed as his body started dripping blood. His skin started to tear and fall down on the ground as if he was hatchling. His flesh was shown and a rotten smell filled the room, once again. His teeth became moldy and bloody. Then his bones started to appear, as his flesh was torn into slices and thrown in front of my feet. I groaned in disgust and backed away, finding an enormous tree behind me. The tree was spooky, with no leafs and a hundred of red dots around its branches. I gasped, as the red spots started moving towards me. High shrieks filled the room. I closed my eyes, wishing that the whole nightmare would stop. Once the high shrieks stopped, I opened my eyes, finding the boy smiling at me, with his skeleton body. His teeth still remained. He smiled devilishly, showing his rotten teeth. In the middle of the rows, there were two sharp ones, in the top row. They were covered in blood, deep red blood. The boy took a knife from his pocket, and made an X on the right side of his bony neck. Then he cackled once more as I touched blood that was running down my neck. I peered on the right side of my neck, finding a river of blood running down my clothes, and two deep pierce marks. I heard a splashing voice from the top, and as I looked up at the ceiling, I found a flood of blood falling at me.


	4. Chapter 3 Nightmares

Chapter 3 – Nightmares

Carly's Point of View

Los Angeles, U.S.A. – Carly's House

I jumped out of bed and gasped. I was in my bedroom, not the dark room anymore. It was just a dream. A nightmare. It had seemed so real. I could feel the blood gushing out of my neck. The warm feeling. The boy's evil laughter and the flood drowning me. I was sweating. The sheets were wet and so were my clothes. I drifted out of bed, and headed to the washroom. Once I was rinsed, I grabbed some cereal and milk then went upstairs and turned on the laptop.

Once the Google search bar appeared, I typed the words dream meanings and punched the search button. After a second, a bunch of websites emerged and I read the first three websites titles. The first one was the one I needed, which had Dream Moods – What's in YOUR dream as a title. I clicked it and waited for the screen to reappear. I found my way to the search bar which said interpret and glided through the keyboard. I pressed the keys quickly and read the word blood as fast as it was written, then punched the interpret button. A paragraph appeared and I started reading:

Blood-stained garments, indicate enemies who seek to tear down a successful career that is opening up before you. The dreamer should beware of strange friendships. To see blood flowing from a wound, physical ailments and worry. Bad business caused from disastrous dealings with foreign combines. To see blood on your hands, immediate bad luck, if not careful of your person and your own affairs.

I gulped hard. Which one of these defections was right? Was it the bad luck or is it being worried? I wasn't sure so I decided I would move on to the next word describing my dream. I wrote bats and searched the definition. Another paragraph appeared in front of me and I read it:

Awful is the fate of the unfortunate dreamer of this ugly animal. Sorrows and calamities from hosts of evil work against you. Death of parents and friends, loss of limbs or sight, may follow after a dream of these ghoulish monsters. A white bat is almost a sure sign of death. Often the death of a child follows this dream.

Death? There were many bats on the trees, so did that mean people who I knew would die? Was that what the boy meant by regret it? I wondered. I didn't want to think about the bats in my dream so I typed in the next word, trees. I read the piece of interpretation:

To dream of trees in new foliage, foretells a happy consummation of hopes and desires. Dead trees signal sorrow and loss. To climb a tree is a sign of swift elevation and preferment. To cut one down, or pull it up by the roots, denotes that you will waste your energies and wealth foolishly. To see green tress newly felled portends unhappiness coming unexpectedly upon scenes of enjoyment, or prosperity.

The tree I have seen in my dream was considered dead. That meant sorrow and loss. The things I have dreamt of seemed to be connected. They all had loss, sorrow and worries as a main point. I shuddered at the thought and punched in the last word I wanted to define, skeleton:

To dream of seeing a skeleton, is prognostic of illness, misunderstanding and injury at the hands of others, especially enemies. To dream that you are a skeleton is a sign that you are suffering under useless worry, and should cultivate a milder disposition. If you imagine that one haunts you, there will soon come to you a shocking accident or death, or the trouble may take the form of financial disaster.

Again, the same definition: accident, death and injuries. I closed the page and turned off the screen. I grabbed my cell-phone and dialed Griffie's number. I had to talk to someone about this. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore.

"Hello?" Griffin mumbled. It seemed he was sleeping.

"Hey. It's me, Carly," I introduced.

There was a pause, then he responded, "Oh hey Carls. Sorry I was sleeping."

Just as I thought, I rolled my eyes. "It's ok. Actually I should apologize since I woke you up," I replied.

"No, it's fine. I was going to wake up in ten minutes anyways."

"Can I talk to you. Like in private. Don't worry its nothing about our relationship," I assured him.

I heard him sigh in relief on the other line. It seemed he thought I wanted to break-up or something.

"Sure go ahead," he agreed.

I took a deep breath and narrated solemnly, "I had a dream. A nightmare. I saw the same boy I had imagined last time after watching Piranha 3D. He wasn't that scary when I saw him this time. And I was in a dark room again. The guy kept telling me to go with him and I refused. Then, he started dripping blood and hatchling. He kept chanting that I would regret it. I saw bats in my dream. And the guy made this X on his neck. Once he did, I found blood running down my throat. I heard a splashing sound and when I looked up; I found a flood of blood falling on me!"

I waited for Griffin. Would he believe me?

"I think your just worried ," Griffin replied after a long pause.

"Worried?" I cried. Was that all he could come up with?

"It's normal to be scared to go camping. I mean you never did before. I dreamt all kind of weird dreams before my first camping trip. Plus, maybe your worried because Nevada' forest has wild animals," he explained his thoughts.

"T his is different!" I whimpered. I felt so frustrated. I couldn't explain myself and I felt this weird feeling I've never felt before.

"Carly, I think you should talk to Spence," Griffin suggested.

"UGH!" I cried and hung up. I was so mad at him for not believing me again. I threw my phone on the ground and sank my face into my pillow, crying myself to sleep.

I woke up around six o'clock in the evening. I felt so restless. I checked my phone, to see if it was in one piece, and if Griff had called again. Of course, he did! I listened to the messages and felt guilty. I kept getting mad at him, while he was only trying to help. Plus, I asked for his help. He didn't have to listen or suggest anything. I quickly left a message for him, since he didn't pick up the phone, just as I had hoped he won't. I didn't want to face him after my rude behavior. Once I was done, I grabbed some snacks and went back to sleep.

Another dark room. I felt myself walking on a ferny surface. I looked at the ground underneath my feet, finding leaves. I walked some more, in a trail full of darkness and dead leaves. A sorrow tune started playing in the background. I kept walking. I didn't know where I was heading. But I kept walking anyways. A rotten smell filled the scene. I stopped and looked around. I heard a groaning sound and followed it. While I followed, I found a couch. There, sat a woman and a dark figure. I backed away, making a shuffle noise. The figure turned around. I couldn't see anything, but two fangs sticking out with blood surrounding it. My eyes widened as the figure licked the blood and stepped closer to me. I moaned, as a sick sound filled the sorrow music. It was the sound of hatchling and this sticky goo. The figure, took off the black robe and I saw the same skeleton with the boy's clothes on. He cackled and then whispered, "I warned you!" The moment he finished laughing, he disappeared in a swift of air. I approached the woman. She seemed dead. The body was frozen. I heard a hissing sound. It grew higher and I turned around to meet whatever was making the noise. I only saw black. As I turned back to the body I felt a warm smooth surface tightening around my legs. I gazed at my legs, finding snakes climbing them. I screamed a high shrill cry. I kicked the snakes and sat down on the couch. The ground was full of them hissing and trying to bite me. I closed my eyes and blocked my ears with my hands from hearing the hissing sound. I suddenly remembered the body. I didn't see the face of the victim, so I opened my eyes and ignored the snakes. I grabbed the body, clumsily, and turned the face around to face me. I screamed again. A shriller scream this time. I couldn't stop screaming, and the scream kept ringing in my ears. The victim was...Kelly

I jumped out of bed, panting hard. Another dream. Or should I say another vision. I realized I was holding on to the sheets of my bed, tightly. They were wet again, and I was sweating. I got up, and headed to the washroom to rinse. Once breakfast was finished, I went onto Dream Moods and typed in snakes. An article appeared and I read it out aloud:

To dream of snakes, is a foreboding of evil in its various forms and stages. To see them wriggling and falling over others, foretells struggles with fortune and remorse. To kill them, you will feel that you have used every opportunity of advancing your own interests, or respecting that of others. You will enjoy victory over enemies. To walk over them, you will live in constant fear of sickness, and selfish persons will seek to usurp your place in your companion's life. If they bite you, you will succumb to evil influences, and enemies will injure your business. Sickness, uneasiness and unkindness will increase to frightful proportions in your mind; but they will adjust themselves to a normal basis, and by the putting aside of imaginary trouble, and masterfully shouldering duties, you will be contented and repaid. To handle them, you will use strategy to aid in overthrowing opposition. To see hairs turn into snakes, foretells that seeming insignificant incidents will make distressing cares for you. If snakes turn into unnatural shapes, you will have troubles which will be dispelled if treated with indifference, calmness and will power. To see or step on snakes while wading or bathing denotes that there will be trouble where unalloyed pleasure was anticipated. To see them bite others, foretells that some friend will be injured and criticized by you. To see snakes rising up their heads in a path just behind your friend denotes that you will discover a conspiracy which has been formed to injure your friend and also yourself. To think your friend has them under control denotes that some powerful agency will be employed in your favor to ward off evil influences.

I gulped hard. These snakes meant an enemy. Not only an enemy, but fear of sickness. I remembered the other definitions I have found that represented the dreams. They all meant something negative, and it was a warning. I got up and headed to the living room, where Spence was painting.

"Spencer," I called.

He looked up and asked, "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, of course."

I sat down beside him and took a deep breath.

Before I could start, he cut me off and asked, "Is it about you and Griffin?"

I let out a scowl, "NO!"

"Alright…sorry. Griffin had called all day yesterday, so I was just wondering," he shrugged.

I sighed, "It's just this weird dream I have been dreaming."

"Go on," he waved a hand.

"The day I watched Piranha 3D with Griffie, this thing happened. The lights closed and I thought Griffin did it, but he wasn't there. Then I was locked in Griff's room with no lights on. I saw this guy, around my age, and he kept calling to me. He looked disgusting with all the blood and mud on him. He was about to grab me when Griffin came in and surprised me. I thought it was just a vision but then, I dreamt last night about him again! I saw bats and more blood in that dream. Whenever he comes, a rotten smell fills the place and I am always in a dark room in my dreams. Today, I dreamt about him, snakes and… Kelly. She was bitten and she was dead. The snakes were trying to get me, and now whenever I dream about him, he keeps saying I warned you!" I explained.

Spence was quiet. He didn't speak. He seemed to be thinking. After a while of waiting He replied.

"Is something scaring you these days?"

"Him! The weird guy!" I responded.

Spencer nodded. "Are you afraid of camp or leaving me here?"

"Not really of camp. But I feel guilty for leaving you alone," I shrugged.

He nodded again. "Carly, try not to think about these things. Each day, make a list of things you need to do. That will keep you from thinking about him. You mentioned bats and snakes. As I know, they represent death, sorrow and enemies. You should keep an extra eye on everyone precious to you and take triple care of yourself. Stop getting mad at Griffin. I know that you feel guilty about yelling at him last night, but try to be more discipline."

I nodded. "Thanks brother." I leaned in for a hug. Spencer was right. I had to keep myself busy.

"Can I make something? I think someone needs some chocolate," I smirked.

Spencer chuckled and nodded, "Sure. Griffin is waiting."

I giggled and ran to the kitchen, ready to make some chocolate for Griffin.

I rang the doorbell. I heard Griff's footsteps. He yanked the door open. At the sight of me, his shoulders dropped and he opened the door wide open. He was shirtless. He sits like that alone at home, sometimes when I am over too.

"Ding dong. Chocolate delivery," I joked.

He smiled, "How much is the bill?"

"A kiss and a sleep over at your house," I replied.

Griffie laughed and tilted his head for a kiss, as I asked. He kissed me hungrily. I held onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I think we should go inside," I muttered in between breaths.

Griffin raised his head and sighed, "Yeah." He looked across the street, where an old woman was watching and smiling. The old people liked watching teenagers do this stuff. It reminded them about their old times.

We entered the house. I sat on the couch and waited for Griffin to come. He went to the kitchen and dropped the chocolate in the refrigerator. Then, he sank into the couch with me.

"Sorry. Apology accepted?" I asked.

"Hmmm…apology accepted!" he agreed after a while of sarcastic thinking.

I smiled. Griff took my hands and held them tightly. Then, he raised my right hand and planted a kiss in the middle. I wrapped my arms around him again and leaned in for a kiss. He lowered his head and leaned in too. We started with slow kisses. The more he kissed me, the more relaxed I felt. It was like me being in heaven. In my own heaven with Griffin. I kissed him eagerly. I couldn't resist it anymore. Soon enough, Griffin and I were in our own world.

"Can we rest a bit?" I asked pulling away from him.

He nodded.

I brought my hair to the other side and started smoothing it down. These moments were embarrassing— at least to me.

"Tomorrow's prom," I broke the silence.

"Yeah," Griffin nodded.

"I will pick you up," he added.

"Alright," I agreed.

We sat in silence again. It was funny how the whole place was quiet.

"Nine, right?" I asked, cutting the silence again.

He nodded.

"Okay," I folded my legs and faced him.

Griffin looked up. His cheeks were bright red. I giggled.

"I was thinking about going somewhere. You know before we leave L.A.," he began.

I straightened my back, excited.

"So, last night I searched in magazines and the Internet. Finally I found a place. But now I am not quite sure we should go," he trailed.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When you called and told me about the guy…I knew that the date had to be canceled. You see, I picked a theme park called Horrorland. You know, from Goosebumps," he explained.

"Really? I always wanted to go there!" I squealed. I couldn't believe it. Griffin was worried about me. He didn't want me to think about the dream so he would try finding somewhere else. I knew that he wanted to see that theme park, and I did want to see it too. When I was in fifth grade, I used to be a goosebumpsaholic. I collected the whole series. That's how I got into horror. When I grew I read and watched horror movies and books.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Remember—goosebumpsaholic?" I waved.

Griffin laughed, "Alright then. We will go. How about after the big night. Saturday?" he asked.

I nodded. "I can pack in half an hour. We aren't gonna move anyways."

"I will pack somewhat today," he proclaimed.

"Well, if you don't mind Griff, can we go on a double date. So like invite the others. They will go with their dates but it's just better when we go together," I suggested hoping he will agree. I liked going to a theme park with company.

"Great idea, Carly!" Griffin agreed.

"I will call the girls, you call the guys and ask them," I assigned.

He nodded. We sat back in silence, before my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly. It's me Jess," I heard Jessica talk from the other side.

"Oh hey Jess."

"Can you come over for a spa? I have the kit. Lauren and Destiny are here. Kelly will come too. Rosie said she has a dentist appointment so she can't come. Will you come? Tomorrow's prom," Jess invited.

I nodded, as if Jess could see me and replied, "No way I will miss it. I'll be there."

I heard Jess sigh in relief, "Great! Come at seven, we will have a sleep over if you want to stay. Where are you now?"

"Griffin's," I replied.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. Sorry for interrupting," she giggled.

I flushed red, "Jess!"

"Sorry. Alright then, see ya!" she cried with more giggles.

"Bye."

I turned back to Griff and smiled, "Jess wants me over."

"I understand. We can redo this night later then. Maybe after dancing at prom?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah," I grinned back.

I got up and headed to the front door.

"Later then," I muttered then stood on tiptoes for a kiss. He kissed me for a long time. When I felt that I couldn't keep myself from not breathing, I broke the kiss, which was growing more each minute. I knew, if I hadn't stop, the kiss would grow into something bigger.

"Bye," I smiled and turned to open the door.

"Bye," Griffin sighed then, held the door for me.

"I can't take it anymore!" I cried. I had a beauty mask on and it was itching. It's been only five minutes and I couldn't resist but take it off. I had to sit for ten more minutes.

"Carls, think of something else that doesn't involve your hands, or else I will tie them for you," Jess rolled her eyes. She was taking off her nail polish for a new one. We were going to paint our nails today, so we don't have to panic before prom.

"Fine," I grumbled and put my hands behind my back. I decided to think about Griff, which reminded me about the Horrorland trip invitations.

"I just remembered," I began.

"We are supposed to keep still," Lauren sneered.

"I just remembered," I repeated with my head tossed back, and tried not to move my jaws so Miss I-Know-It-All would not start lecturing me.

"Go on Carly," Kelly looked up from her cell-phone. Kelly liked to check her cell a lot. She did that when she was bored.

"Griffin had made a date for me and him. We are going to a theme park called Horrorland. I suggested that we could go together, as double date. Griff agreed, he will call the guys and I assigned myself the job of convincing you guys to come," I pointed at us in the circle.

Kelly nodded in excitement, her long brown hair bouncing up and down in her pony tail. Destiny flashed a Not-Gonna-Miss-It smile. Jess nodded, still looking at her nails, and Lauren made a thumps up. I smiled. I couldn't wait for the moment when we would get to go. I explained all the tiny details about where it is, when and how much each person would need in average. By the time I was finished, it was time to take the masks off. We all rushed to the washroom to get cleaned up. I washed my face, feeling fresh and normal again. There was no itchy feeling anymore and the mask gave me a great smooth skin surface. I smiled at my reflection then headed back to my spa spot. I sat down on Jessica's pink carpet. It was a circular one.

"It's time for our nails. But first, let's celebrate with some wine!" Jess clapped her hands.

The girls clapped and cheered in excitement. Most of us here were allowed to drink. I was almost aloud legally, but I didn't want to try alcohol anyways.

"Wine for you—coke for me," I pointed at them, then me.

The girls laughed. "Carly, can you get the drinks?" Jess asked.

"Sure!" I hoped up and retied my hair into a tight pony tail.

"I called the bright green!" I cried before exiting the room.

Jessica's house is three floors high. It's really small, but tall. Her parent's room and a washroom are in second floor, her bedroom is at the top with the attic and the kitchen, living room and basement were squished downstairs. They have a small lawn at the back and the front of the house, a garage for two cars and a small swimming pool at the back lawn.

I ran down the stairs. Jess's parents were out of town for a party. While I ran down the small stair steps, I heard a soft clicking sound. The lights turned off. Oh no, not again, my stomach flipped with panic. I held on to the stair rail and went down, slowly. Once I had one more set of stairs, a raspy voice called out to me. It was familiar.

"Carly," the gruff voice called out.

I gulped and turned around, facing the mysterious boy. He wasn't covered up in blood, nor was he wearing a black robe. He was normal, like the second time I had met him.

"You…" I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Last chance. Will you come with me?" he held out his hands.

"Please," his voice softened into a sweet appealing voice. His face expression made me want to hold his hands and say yes, but I was scared of what he would do to me. I shook my head slowly, backing away a few steps.

"Last chance," he leaned in his arms again.

"No…" I sobbed, shaking my head harder this time.

I backed away a few more steps.

He sighed and stood straight. I closed my eyes, and waited for him to start peeling off, but he didn't. I opened my eyes, realizing he hadn't move since I stopped looking at him. The only thing was his eyes, turning into colors each couple of seconds. His eyes were golden brown, and they turned into brown, black, green, aqua, blue, hazel, light brown and then red. Deep bright red, that glowed in the darkness. His eyes lit the place. He growled an animal's growl, and then leaped forward. I backed away, gasping. My feet didn't meet the ground, and I suddenly found myself falling. My back brushed onto the stairs and I flipped around, bumping my head into a stair. Once, I hit the ground with a final thud, I opened my eyes, finding the boy's eyes return to normal, and his body disappearing. My eyelids dropped closed, as I felt myself being pulled into a deep sleep.


End file.
